


Идя вперёд, я буду помнить имя твоё

by tinuvielf



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Ренджи не дано понять, что такие люди, как Сойджин, не заслуживали того, чтобы о них помнили. Не понять, что приходилось испытывать ребёнку, так жестоко оказавшемуся сиротой, приходя на место, которое навсегда в его душе было связано с умершим родителем.Бета - Kyokka SuigetsuНаписано на ЗФБ 2019 для команды WTF Komanda obnimashek i dobroty 2019





	Идя вперёд, я буду помнить имя твоё

Когда Драная кошка, поворчав на прибежавшего гонца, всё-таки отправилась на какую-то супер-пупер-важную миссию, Бьякуя в бешеном восторге запрыгал по площадке. Занятие сорвалось, то есть, он мог потренироваться в одиночестве и придумать ещё две-три новые клички для мехового клубка, который по недоразумению являлся принцессой клана Шихоуин и главой Онмицукидо. Да и план по безопасному привязыванию трещотки к аристократическому хвосту требовал очень серьёзной доработки: Бьякуе совершенно не понравилось несколько часов прятаться по всему поместью от разгневанной Йоруичи после прошлого раза.

Но чтобы неожиданно освободившееся время пошло на пользу дела, нужно было ещё защитить его от посягательств взрослых, а то слуги уже спешили сюда, к открытому додзе. Не иначе, дедушка узнал об отмене урока и велел занять наследника какой-нибудь другой наукой, но нет, Бьякуя не позволит себя поймать.

Он прижался к стене спиной, прикрыл глаза и задержал дыхание, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Отец только недавно открыл ему, как узнавать шинигами по реяцу, и Бьякуя пользовался любой возможностью отточить новые умения, но всё равно, ещё было немного сложновато… Шли за ним, кажется, трое, по главному коридору, и их поступь не размеренно-спокойна, как полагается прислуге благородного дома, а непозволительно тороплива: знали же, что стоит зазеваться, и Бьякуя ускользнёт. Чувства неимоверно обострились, нервы щекотало словно опахалом из пуховых перьев — сладко-сладко, до дрожи, — и Бьякуя готов был в любой момент сорваться с места, но нарочно подпустил слуг совсем близко. Не скрывал своей реяцу, напротив, даже заманивал её всплесками до тех пор, пока преследователи не дошли до последних дверей. Жаль только, что увидеть растерянные рожи слуг Бьякуе не удастся, а то он уже всерьёз сомневался, умели ли эти болванчики делать что-либо ещё, кроме как монотонно твердить: «Гинрей-доно приказал, Гинрей-доно велел». Скучные до зубного скрежета. Бьякуя не мог отказать себе в удовольствии слегка поиздеваться над ними.

За несколько мгновений до того, как шедший первым Дзиро должен был выйти на площадку, Бьякуя подпрыгнул, ухватился за балку и подтянулся на руках. Будь тут Йоруичи, она не преминула бы высказаться, для чего его учили шунпо, но шунпо и тому подобное, оно же для глупых взрослых, не понимающих, как здорово забираться так высоко благодаря собственной силе, а не реяцу.

— Досточтенный господин Бьякуя, где вы? — неуверенно позвали его снизу.

Замершему Бьякуе так хотелось захихикать, что пришлось прикусить губу, иначе вышло бы уж слишком обидно: почти одурачить нудных стариков, но выдать себя по собственной же глупости. Потихоньку, чтобы черепица не заскрипела, Бьякуя переполз на деревянный конёк крыши, лёг на него животом и только тогда перевёл дух. По жилам бежало приятное ощущение скорой, но пока ещё недоступной свободы: предвкушение, нетерпение... Будь его воля, Бьякуя бы мчался уже, сломя голову, к дальним границам поместья, подальше от дома. И долго ждать-то? Когда его наконец оставят в покое?

Никого не обнаружив, переполошившиеся слуги, как один, заметались по площадке, и Бьякуе пришлось спрятаться за коньком, чтобы остаться незамеченным. Отсюда слуги казались пресмыкающимися перед дедушкой льстецами, смешно копошащимися внизу, врагами, за которыми надо было шпионить, не трогая. Бьякуя бы с удовольствием прошёлся боккеном по их спинам, но, увы, меч остался на земле, да и раскрыли бы его сразу же. Между тем, искавшие его люди никак не собирались уходить. Крыша нагревалась, сидеть на солнцепёке и ничего не делать было скучно, и Бьякуя не сомневался, что хотя мозгов у слуг меньше, чем у безымянного зампакто, в конце концов, они сообразят поднять головы и заметят его. Вообще-то, можно всё-таки использовать шунпо и незаметно уйти, но так с поля боя бегут трусы, а в роду Кучики никогда не было трусов.

Стараясь не шуметь, Бьякуя стал медленно отодвигаться. Момент, когда никто не смотрел на дом, представился быстро, и тогда он быстро перелез на другую сторону, оказавшись в тени, и замер, прислушиваясь. Не заметили… Всё, теперь можно было слезать, но, как назло, внизу не оказалось ни одной балки, а прыгать Бьякуя поостерёгся, чтобы не шуметь. Свесившись с крыши, он завертел головой и, к своему восторгу, обнаружил открытое окно.

Ужом проскользнув в комнату, Бьякуя сразу понял, где оказался. Библиотека. В какой же ещё комнате может быть столько шкафов с сотнями книг и свитков? Бьякуя ненавидел библиотеку, особенно в те дни, когда его сажали изучать новый нудный фолиант по военному делу, этике или истории. Выдумали же взрослые такие комнаты, чтобы дети умирали от скуки. Драгоценное же время, убитое в библиотеках, могло быть потрачено на куда более важные дела.

— Бьякуя? — удивлённый голос застал его врасплох. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Да как же?.. Бьякуя медленно, словно у него заржавели все суставы, повернулся, чтобы встретиться взглядом с отцом. Сойджин, нахмурившись, отложил книгу, и пусть он не выглядел сердитым, Бьякуя почувствовал себя страшно неуютно. Он пытался придумать, почему забрался в библиотеку через окно в самый разгар урока с Йоруичи, но даже мало-мальски годное объяснение не приходило в голову.

— У тебя сейчас должно быть занятие с Йоруичи-сама, не так ли?

— У неё миссия, — надувшись, ответил Бьякуя с неожиданной обидой, — а у меня свободное время.

— Неужели? Мне показалось, слуги звали тебя, — с лёгкой улыбкой сказал отец и подпёр подбородок рукой, ожидая нового оправдания. — Снова убежал, Бьякуя? Знаешь, что на это дедушка скажет?

— Пап, не будь ты как дедушка! — фыркнул Бьякуя, закатив глаза. — Да я... я и сам поупражняться могу! — выпятив грудь, он стукнул по ней кулаком для верности, чтобы отец уж точно понял, но тот почему-то лишь усмехнулся. — Драная кошка половину тренировки надо мной издевается, а вторую половину превозносит свои шунпо и хохо! Вот попробовала бы она без реяцу, чисто на своих способностях, тогда бы я посмотрел! С реяцу-то каждый дурак сможет!

— А ты не дурак?

— Конечно, нет! — воскликнул Бьякуя, не заметив, что отец едва сдерживал смех. — Я вообще не понимаю, как можно думать, что подойти к макушке дерева по воздуху, как по лестнице, гораздо интересней, чем забраться по веткам.

И чтобы доказать отцу свою серьёзность, Бьякуя презрительно поморщился, почти в точности копируя выражение лица дедушки, когда Гинрея-доно что-то кардинально не устраивало. Вообще дедушка с папой до сих пор старались оберегать его от этой правды, однако Бьякуя давно уже знал, что взрослые и в самом деле готовы на всё ради силы: на обман, шантаж, угрозы. Странные они какие-то. Во-первых, кто им сказал, что мифическая сила, за которой они так гонялись, — настоящая и единственно правильная? Ну, а во-вторых, стать могущественнее всех можно упорно тренируясь, а не используя всякие хитрые трюки. 

— А, вот почему ты ходишь босиком?

Бьякуя посмотрел на свои ноги и громко, с наслаждением, постучал пальцами по полу. Тёплое, приятное дерево, а в таби ничего не чувствуется, и неважно, что без обуви можно посадить занозу — доставать её, закусив губу, целое приключение!

— Я оставил обувь на площадке.

— Я догадался, — отец вздохнул и потянулся за оставленной книгой. — Прости, сын, но я думаю, тебе следует вернуться к воспитателям.

— Не пойду! — тут же выпалил Бьякуя, отшатнувшись. Такого ответа он не ожидал. Чтобы отец встал на сторону дедушки и погнал его на тренировку? Почему, за что? Когда речь заходила о его тренировках, взрослые редко когда находили общий язык, а тут — это. — Ничего страшного не случится, если я пару часов погуляю в роще на западной границе и… и сам потренируюсь.

— Конечно, ничего страшного.

Услышав, что отец согласился, Бьякуя удивлённо заморгал, не веря и не понимая.

— Кроме того, что слугам опять достанется. Бьякуя, раз тебе всё равно, накажут тебя или нет, подумай о них. Это сейчас тебе кажется, что лучше бы воспитателей не было, но настанет день, когда ты будешь счастлив, что они на твоей стороне. Потом будет очень стыдно смотреть в глаза этим людям и вспоминать, как ты убегал, показывал язык и обзывался.

— Пап, ну когда это случится-то?

Столько же ещё лет впереди, слуги успеют сто раз смениться, и потом, чёрта с два Бьякуя станет полагаться на скучных и унылых стариков!

— Прости? — переспросил Сойджин, и Бьякуя вжал голову в плечи, сообразив, что последние слова произнёс вслух. — Не рано ли тебе такое говорить, сын?

В голосе, выражении лица папы чувствовались укоризна и пренебрежение взрослого, то самое, с которым на Бьякую обычно смотрели словно на несмышлёного мальчишку. От этого ещё больше хотелось орать и топать ногами. Почему все видели в нём ребёнка? Дети, пусть даже такого могущественного клана, не тренируются с оружием. Детей не назначают наследниками рода! Или Бьякуя в чём-то ошибался? Нет же, он точно, во всех подробностях помнил ту церемонию, на которой все домочадцы, а также вассалы и побочные ветви клана Кучики поклялись верой и правдой служить своему будущему двадцать восьмому господину — Бьякуе, сыну Сойджина, внуку Гинрея.

— Ну а что? Когда я вырасту и стану главой клана, — вздёрнув нос, Бьякуя отошёл к окну и потому не увидел, как отец изменился в лице, — я всех этих стариков разгоню! Зачем они нужны? Они же на ходу разваливаются! Вон, поискали меня и не нашли, а будь вместо них кто помоложе, то сообразил хотя бы поднять голову. И вообще, они ужасные консерваторы, — с достоинством произнёс он, гордясь, что удалось ввернуть умное слово, — варятся в собственном соку, пока все идут вперёд.

За его спиной раздался тихий, но отчётливый вздох. Бьякуя повёл плечом, недоумевая, действительно ли папа печально вздохнул, или показалось.

— Ты думаешь, это так просто, Бьякуя?

Он не мог поверить своим ушам: папин голос и вправду звучал грустно и даже как-то обречённо. Папа, его папа, который всегда ратовал за всё новое в их поместье, из-за чего они очень часто спорили с дедушкой, — и сказал такое? Да как он... Что с ним случилось? А где же потрясающая уверенность, что стоит захотеть сильно-сильно и всё получится, неважно, какие препятствия ждут впереди? Бьякуя всегда с жадностью слушал и впитывал в себя его слова, заражаясь папиной убеждённостью. Дедушке это не очень нравилось, но у Бьякуи был папа, и верить ему хотелось больше. Он понимал и поддерживал едва ли не во всём.

— Папа?

Наплевав на правила, которыми его пичкали с утра до вечера, Бьякуя уселся на стол, чтобы папа не смог отвернуться. Нет, ошибки не было: отец улыбался уголками губ, но в его глазах читалась непонятная тоска, а ещё — невероятная усталость. При этом он не выглядел так, словно ему устроили многочасовую выматывающую тренировку.

— Что не так? Ты говоришь прямо как дедушка.

Лихорадочно соображая, Бьякуя не знал, на что и думать. Может, отец заболел? Взрослые, когда им плохо, раскисают и становятся сами на себя не похожи. Они же такие изнеженные! А вот Бьякуя, когда прошлой зимой простудился, кашлял ещё страшнее, чем Укитаке-сенсей, но всё равно гулял на улице! Или...

Потрясённый догадкой, он замер.

— Тебя дедушка отругал? Выговор сделал?

Как же Бьякуя сразу не сообразил? В такое время дня отец обычно на работе, в офисе отряда, а тут он почему-то дома, с книгой в библиотеке. С чего бы дедушке сердиться на папу? Да ещё так сильно, чтобы тот ушёл из расположения отряда домой. Они снова повздорили? Бьякуя подмечал, что с недавних пор папа с дедушкой почти не разговаривали нормально. Чаще всего, Гинрей-доно только отдавал приказы, а когда они не вели себя как капитан и лейтенант, то общались большей частью на повышенных тонах. Дедушка как будто был недоволен папой, но Бьякуя не понимал, из-за чего, вот и не обращал внимания.

— Да… Да ты не думай! Он просто...

— Дело не в дедушке, — Сойджин покачал головой, и Бьякуя нахмурился, окончательно перестав осознавать, что происходит. Отец считал, что Бьякуя ещё маленький, чтобы посвящать его в свои тайны? Не было ничего обиднее этого. — И пожалуйста, проявляй к нему больше уважения. Он не только твой дедушка, он — глава клана.

— Я знаю, но…

— Дедушка сейчас на встрече с Ямамото-сетайчо, неугомонный сыщик, — спокойно пояснил тот и, вдруг улыбнувшись, потрепал сына по волосам. Бьякуя по-кошачьи фыркнул и выбрался из-под его руки. — Сам понимаешь, сколько длятся такие совещания. Я решил в его отсутствие провести время с пользой, как и ты.

Наградив отца непонимающим взглядом, Бьякуя двумя пальцами приподнял книгу, чтобы посмотреть на обложку. Ну да, как он и думал, очередная дурь про каноны и правила общения шинигами со своим зампакто. И это называется «провести время с пользой»? Определённо, Бьякуя не понимал взрослых.

— Не морщи так нос, — рассмеявшись, отец отобрал у него том, — не то будут вслед говорить, что ты аристократ, а нос, как сушёная хурма!

— Папа! Это не смешно, — пробурчал Бьякуя и украдкой всё-таки потрогал нос. Нормально всё, вечно взрослые преувеличивают! — Зачем тебе эта книга? Ты и без неё прекрасно владеешь банкаем и меня научишь, когда потребуется — а потребуется скоро, я очень стараюсь. Что, опять какими-то законами положено?

Отговорку, которой часто прикрывались дедушка, отец и прочие взрослые в их поместье, Бьякуя терпеть не мог. Если они не хотели, например, сходить с ним к дальним прудам или помочь порыбачить в Угендо, чтобы Укитаке-сенсей не заметил, пусть так бы и сказали, но нет же, вели себя хуже маленьких детей. Всюду лишь правила да запреты, шаг в сторону — и сразу вдогонку: «Нельзя!», «Не так!», «Не положено по статусу!». Разве это жизнь? Клетка. Ладно, Бьякуя сейчас действительно был маленьким, но вот он вырастет — и никакая клетка его не удержит.

— Законы, правила... — Сойджин не смог скрыть грустной усмешки. Он погладил пальцами корешок книги, посмотрел на её название и внезапно спросил: — Бьякуя, ты понимаешь, кем станешь в будущем?

От удивления Бьякуя потерял дар речи. Неаристократично открыл рот, поморгал, почесал затылок, заправил волосы в хвост и лишь потом осторожно поинтересовался:

— Папа, а ты точно хорошо себя чувствуешь? — он даже попробовал пощупать его лоб, но тот легко увернулся. — Пап, я серьёзно! Ты сегодня какой-то... совсем не такой, как обычно. Конечно, я знаю! Я стану главой клана Кучики! Ну, после тебя, конечно.

Сойджин опять усмехнулся, а Бьякуя получил новое доказательство того, что отец не в себе, словно подхватил от других мороженых аристократов какую-то болезнь... отмороженность их подхватил! Он никогда прежде так себя не вёл. Сегодня вдруг грустно улыбался, не шутил, не подкалывал, не спросил, как дела, дедушку защищал, а тут ещё этот дурацкий вопрос.

— Насчёт меня неизвестно. Дедушка же объявил, что титул перейдёт сразу к тебе. Чтобы возглавить род Кучики, известнейший и благороднейший в Сообществе душ, Бьякуя, нужно соответствовать определённым правилам, требованиям и...

— Опять правила? Ну, нет! — распалившись, Бьякуя соскочил со стола. — Хватит правил!

Достали его эти правила! Они только мешали постоянно! Мешали жить по-человечески, говорить по сердцу, быть с тем, с кем хотелось, и столько, сколько хотелось. И кто сказал, что с правилами проще? Взрослые? Что они понимали, эти взрослые?

— Ладно, так и быть, пока я не вырос, но потом я отменю их все! Все, до единого! Это дедушка сказал, что ты где-то там не дотягиваешь? Глупость полная, я отменю правила, и ты, пап, сможешь управлять кланом вместе со мной!

Конечно, именно так и случится. Бьякуя даже представлял, как именно всё провернёт. Клану нужен будет лидер, пока он будет управлять своим отрядом, защищая Сообщество душ и преумножая военную славу Сейрейтея.

— Бьякуя, Бьякуя, — Сойджин покачал головой. — Какой ты у меня ещё ребёнок.

_Какой наивный... Сколько ему ни твердили, он до сих пор считал, что, примерив на себя обязанности главы семьи, сможет делать то, что вздумается. Эгоизм переплетался с искренней заботой и наивной мыслью о том, что стоит захотеть, и он сможет всё изменить. Сойджин, конечно, сам часто повторял это сыну. И Бьякуя поверил. Поверил настолько, что никакие наставления Гинрея уже не могли его переубедить._

***

Его разбудили ночью. В комнате стояла непроглядная тьма, а от бумажного фонаря, который принёс с собой слуга, свет разливался слабо-слабо, словно умирая. 

— Что стряслось-то? — зевая, пробормотал Бьякуя, не желая вылезать из-под тонкого одеяла в ночной холод. — Ещё рано для занятий, — и улёгся обратно, закрыв глаза.

— Поднимайтесь, молодой господин, — прислуга, нестарый ещё мужчина по имени Тошигава, не ушёл, а наоборот, настойчиво потряс за плечо Бьякую, вознамерившегося заснуть. — Нужно вставать.

Бьякуя приоткрыл правый глаз, чтобы запомнить обидчика и всласть потом отыграться, но понял, что бледное лицо Тошигавы в отблесках фонаря было перекошено от волнения и страха. Сердце ёкнуло: никто не стал бы так переживать из-за того, что навлёк на себя его гнев, до подкашивающихся ног все в этом доме боялись только дедушку. Откинув одеяло, он резко сел, знаком велев слуге молчать. 

Снаружи что-то происходило. 

Даже не напрягаясь, Бьякуя слышал шаги и голоса, негромкие, слов не разобрать, но общую тревожную интонацию он уловил сразу же. Дом кипел жизнью, хотя обычно замирал после заката, когда все ложились спать, а прислуга, чтобы не нарушать покой господ, передвигалась так бесшумно, как только мог человек. 

— Что произошло? — потребовал Бьякуя и легко вскочил на ноги, продолжая прислушиваться. Тошигава, что-то лопоча в ответ, наклонился, протягивая его гета, но тот нетерпеливо отпихнул обувь и рванул к двери. — Что там случилось, я спрашиваю?

В коридоре стояло слишком много людей. Их реяцу оглушала, била наотмашь как пощёчинами, Бьякуя чувствовал исходившие от них тревогу, смятение и боль. Голоса, которых он не мог узнать, звучали всё громче, словно не заботясь о спящих, смешивались со звуком шагов, и в тот момент, когда Бьякуя приник к фусума, мимо его комнаты промчались несколько человек. Просто пронеслись, даже не пытаясь спрятать духовную силу, топоча, словно на поле битвы. Благородный многовековой дом трясся и стонал от такого неделикатного обращения.

В сбивчивой и непонятной речи Тошигавы Бьякуя, кажется, слышал пару раз своё имя, но особо не вникал в неё. Он был весь внимание там, за тонкой бумажной перегородкой, которую ничего не стоило убрать с пути... Только Бьякуя не мог этого сделать. Желал разрешить последние сомнения и одновременно боялся собственными руками убить единственную надежду. Рука на дереве фусума подрагивала, Бьякуя в который раз говорил себе, что сейчас, прямо сейчас, да, он рванёт створку в сторону и потребует объяснений у любого, кто окажется рядом… а снова трусил. Ясно же, что случилась беда, и если такая суматоха, значит, с кем-то из родных. Дедушка? Папа? Бьякуя не хотел верить. 

Почувствовав вспышку знакомой реяцу, Бьякуя, закусив губу, решительно отодвинул фусума. Выскочив из комнаты, он едва не столкнулся с каким-то шинигами, спешившим к выходу, но второпях даже забыл возмутиться. Как был — босой, в одной домашней юката и со всклокоченными после сна волосами — Бьякуя побежал в другой коридор, где чувствовалось родное присутствие. 

— Дедушка! — запыхавшись, он с трудом остановился, когда несколько шинигами, выстроившихся полукругом возле того, устремили свои взгляды на него. — Что слу...

Лицо обернувшегося дедушки было сурово и непроницаемо, и Бьякуя осёкся, мелко и часто задышал, пытаясь успокоиться. Что могло произойти? Дедушка здесь, отец тоже наверняка где-то рядом, в чём тогда дело? Первое непонимание прошло быстро, и Бьякуя осознал, что дедушка, несмотря на середину ночи, стоял перед ним в полном облачении: традиционная униформа шинигами, капитанское хаори и Гинпаку. Верно, они с папой и какой-то частью отряда были на миссии за пределами Сейрейтея, но неужели они возвратились только сейчас? И неужели... есть раненые?

Кто-то тактично кашлянул, и от этого негромкого звука Бьякуя вздрогнул всем телом. Из-за спины дедушки появился другой седовласый шинигами, Укитаке-тайчо из тринадцатого отряда. Ухватившись за спасительную соломинку, Бьякуя немедленно переключил внимание на него, и ему впервые стало по-настоящему страшно. Капитан Укитаке не так хорошо владел собой, как дедушка, и Бьякуя без особого труда различил на его необычайно бледном (даже для такого болезненного проводника душ) лице боль и страх. Тот улыбался, старался улыбаться тёплыми карими глазами, только легче не становилось, наоборот, как будто сзади к Бьякуе подкрался Пустой и схватил его лапами за шею. На скулах и лбу Укитаке-тайчо блестели бисеринки пота, он порывался начать говорить, но в последний момент, видимо, вспоминал что-то и печально приподнимал брови — так печально, что Бьякуе хотелось убежать и спрятаться в очень-очень тёмном месте, чтобы ничего не видеть.

— Бьякуя. — Окаменевший, тот даже не услышал, что к нему обращались. — Иди, — повелительным тоном произнёс Гинрей. 

Дедушка не повернул голову, только чуть скосил взгляд на малозаметную дверь справа от себя. Бьякуя не хотел туда смотреть, не мог; вместо этого он умоляюще взглянул на Укитаке-тайчо, однако тот просьбе не внял и, шагнув вперёд, неожиданно обнял Бьякую.

— Бьякуя, маленький мой, — растроганный голос сорвался и несколько секунд этот капитан, которого дедушка считал одним из лучших и опытных шинигами, просто молчал, как новобранец на первом отрядном смотре. 

Бьякуя содрогнулся в его объятиях, почувствовав, что Укитаке-тайчо положил ладонь ему на затылок, успокаивающе гладя. Он уже начал понимать, что произошло, но до последнего не хотел верить. Ведь это сон, правда? Дедушка и Укитаке-тайчо, у которого глаза — непозволительно для шинигами! — блестят от слёз, они снятся Бьякуе и только! 

— Ты должен пойти. Мужайся, нужно быть сильным, — Укитаке-тайчо снова сбился и неловко добавил, отпустив его: — Всё будет в порядке.

Хотя Бьякую мягко подтолкнули к фусума, он замер, не дойдя нескольких шагов. Усилием воли еще кое-как заставил себя поднять руку, однако страх накатил с новой силой, погнал по спине целое полчище мурашек, и Бьякуя окончательно превратился в ледяное изваяние. Он так и не увидел, кто отодвинул перед ним дверь, но, повинуясь, машинально шагнул в комнату.

В нос тут же ударил сладковатый, приторный запах крови, которым небольшая комнатка как будто пропиталась насквозь. У Бьякуи закружилась голова. Сзади раздался мягкий шорох задвигаемых фусума, и свет, лившийся из-за спины, исчез; Бьякуя остался в полутёмном помещении и никак не мог понять, где он и кто здесь.

Наконец глаза различили футон на полу и лежавшего на нём раненого. Похоже, он не был шинигами, потому что Бьякуя не ощущал ничьей реяцу, кроме своей. Зато воздух переполняли боль и кровь, и, скованный этими ощущениями, Бьякуя не мог сделать и шага. Кто это? Если простая душа, что она или он делает в их поместье? С чего такая тревога? А если кто-то из семьи? 

Скользнув взглядом по почти безжизненному телу, Бьякуя задержал дыхание: поверх одеяла лежала тонкая бледная рука. Когда он, проморгавшись, привык к темноте, чужая ладонь оказалась какой-то неправильной: чересчур тонкой, неровной, — Бьякуя не сразу сообразил, что рассматривал перчатку. До боли знакомую перчатку. Его тело само по себе сделало шаг, Бьякуя кое-как доковылял до футона и снова встал, как истукан, услышав почти беззвучное:

— Бьякуя.

— П... п-папа?

Нет, невозможно поверить. Распластанное на футоне существо, которое Бьякуя и за человека-то не сразу принял, — его отец? Вот это?!

От папы пахло кровью, удушающим смрадом гниющего мяса; вонь, казалось, прочно осела у Бьякуи во рту, на языке, проникла в грудь и плескалась где-то внутри. Тонкая шёлковая митенка отца, покрытая тёмными бурыми пятнами, была разорвана от застёжки до самых пальцев. Бьякуя, как зачарованный, смотрел на некогда изящную вещицу, не в силах ни поднять взгляд на замотанное бинтами папино лицо, ни опустить его на окровавленные пальцы.

— Сын... подойди.

Судорожно сглотнув, Бьякуя только-только решился посмотреть на отца, но эти слова заставили его вновь уставиться себе под ноги. Неправда, это не его папа! Разве отец говорил так хрипло, таким скрипучим голосом, словно ему обожгло всё горло? Разве у него были настолько уродливые, в язвах, руки? В конце концов, разве он не шинигами? Тогда почему Бьякуя не чувствовал папину реяцу, хотя стоял всего в паре шагов?

— Боишься? Тогда хоть посмотри на меня, хоть разок, пожалуйста.

Едва Бьякуя услышал последнюю просьбу, как его чуть не стошнило. Посмотреть? На это чудовище, которое по какому-то недоразумению говорило, как его папа? Только последовавший за дурнотой новый приступ ужаса помог Бьякуе удержаться в сознании, и он отшатнулся от футона. Всё неправильно, всё совсем не так! Не могут шинигами выглядеть настолько уродливо, когда их ранят в сражении! Бьякуя это знал, потому что видел однажды, как после неудачного тренировочного боя одного бойца из отряда дедушки доставляли в госпиталь к Унохане-тайчо. Тот израненный недотёпа был и в половину не так страшен, как отец. 

Папиного лица почти не было видно, свободными от бинтов были лишь рот и правый глаз. Кое-где повязка насквозь пропиталась кровью. У левого уголка рта бинтов было совсем мало, но Бьякуя не хотел верить, что там, где должна быть белая, почти фарфоровая кожа, просвечивало месиво из плоти.

— Папа, как же это? Что произошло? — прошептал он одними губами, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, но только не на отца. — Ты... Тебя ранили? 

Что за могущественный враг мог сотворить это? Пустой? Неужели после каждого сражения с Минусами остаются такие раны? Бьякуя не знал, не думал… Папа же очень сильный шинигами, он второй в отряде после дедушки, как он позволил, чтобы какой-то Пустой так его отделал? Рефлекторно Бьякуя потянулся поправить сползшее одеяло и едва справился с опять подступившей дурнотой, когда увидел обнажившуюся грудь, наискось разорванную глубокой раной. Почему… почему там бинтов не было?

— Подожди... — побледневший Бьякуя рухнул на пол (колени у него подломились) и внезапно понял одну вещь, с самого начала не дававшую ему покоя. — А где лекари? Почему ты не в госпитале? 

Он собрал все силы, чтобы не заорать, когда папа дотронулся до его лица. Указательный и безымянный пальцы у папы были вымазаны кровью, а на месте трёх остальных остались лишь жалкие обрубки. К счастью, Бьякуя не видел, что на его щеке остался кровавый след, когда отец, обессилев, опустил руку.

Ну где же лекари? Если дедушка распорядился перенести папу в поместье, а не в четвёртый отряд, значит, сюда было ближе, значит, медики уже в пути. Может, сама Унохана-тайчо прибудет, она — лучший целитель во всём Сейрейтее, она уж точно поставит папу на ноги! Но где они? Где они все?! 

— Тихо, не кричи, — отец, насколько Бьякуя мог судить, поморщился. — Всё в порядке. Всё как и должно быть.

— Но... Но!..

Но почему всё должно быть именно так? 

— Слушай меня внимательно... Бьякуя, — на радужку единственного видного глаза отца скользнуло какое-то пятно, и он устало смежил веки. Бьякуя затрепетал, не в силах вдохнуть, словно гигантская пробка засела у него в горле. — Что бы ни происходило, слушай дедушку. Запоминай всё, что он будет говорить и чему учить.

— Я не понимаю. 

— Поймёшь, со временем, обещаю. Только… слушайся его, хорошо? Дедушка прав... он всегда прав. Наши правила вовсе не дурацкие, Бьякуя. Они нужны, чтобы нас защищать... чтобы слабый не получил силу большую, чем удержит.

Малопонятная, постоянно прерывавшаяся речь отца вливалась Бьякуе в уши с бульканьем в израненом горле, со всхрипами и клёкотом, но хоть он и разбирал слова, смысла совершенно не улавливал. При чём тут правила, разве это важно? Или отец бредил? 

— О чём ты? Зачем нам эти правила сейчас? — прошептал он, неожиданно для самого себя шмыгая носом. Звук вышел настолько громким, что несколько секунд Бьякуя даже боялся дышать: казалось, в его маленькой тюрьме наступила жуткая тишина. 

Всё это было ужасно неправильно.

— Тебе нельзя говорить. Скоро… скоро будут лекари, они помогут тебе, и ты поправишься, — в груди огненным смерчем полыхнула надежда. — Да-да, обязательно поправишься! 

Не могло быть иначе. 

— Прости. — Бьякуя почти не вздрогнул, когда изуродованная, трясущаяся рука отца коснулась его волос. — Я подвёл тебя, сынок. Отступил от правил, надеясь победить... и проиграл. Пообещай мне, что будешь слушаться дедушку… что не ошибёшься, как я. Обещаешь? 

Бьякуя, нахохлившись, упрямо поджал губы, но, в конце концов, кивнул, боясь расстроить отца. 

— Вот и хорошо. Я знал, что у меня самый замечательный сын, какого только можно было пожелать. У тебя доброе сердце... Ты сможешь меня простить. Прости.

— Н-но за что? 

Его охватила страшная, непонятная тоска. Как будто всё происходящее предопределено свыше, прописано ненавистными правилами, и уже ничего не изменить. 

— Пап, ты чего?! — Отец, с трудом сделав вдох, потянулся изувеченной левой рукой к правой, на которой осталась перчатка. — Тебе нельзя дви... 

Робкое возражение оборвалось, когда на ладони Бьякуи оказалась разорванная митенка.

— Я тоже думал, что... наши правила дурацкие... а тот, кто их создал, — самый большой дурак, — бескровные, бесцветные губы отца исказила усмешка, но Бьякуе она показалась похожей на страшную гримасу. — Правда дорого обошлась мне. Это я дурак. Прости, что подвёл… Я знал, что слаб, что никогда не стану хоть немного ближе к твоей силе… а всё надеялся, что смогу.

На что он надеялся? Бьякуя отчаянно не понимал. Как будто между ним и осознанием возникло стекло, прозрачное, но толстое, не пробить. То ли убивавшее его, то ли спасавшее. И опять эта сила, которая только и делала, что портила всё!

— Что ты такое говоришь? Ты серьёзно? 

В коридоре внезапно стали громче взволнованные голоса и шаги, но Бьякуя этого не слышал: вцепившись в покрывало, он не мог оторвать взгляда от папиного лица, поражённый теми раскаянием и болью, что слышал. Что отец пытался донести до него? За какую вину так отчаянно просил прощения?

— Мне жаль, сын, — с присвистом выдохнул тот, — но я... 

Отец захрипел и закашлялся, а потом что-то булькнуло — Бьякуя не понял, что, — и кровь хлынула у него горлом. Тёмная жидкость, страшная, почти чёрная полилась по его подбородку, пропитывая бинты, а Бьякуя, как завороженный, никак не мог отвести взгляда.

— Папа? 

Рванувшись на помощь, Бьякуя едва не заорал от ужаса, когда понял, что после очередного всплеска кашля его лицо и руки тоже оказались забрызганы кровью.

— Папа!

Грохнувшие фусума впустили в комнату других шинигами. Маленькое пространство мгновенно заполнилось людьми, шумом, голосами, и отчаянный вопль Бьякуи потонул в общем гомоне. Кто-то поднял его, задыхавшегося, совершенно обезумевшего и продолжавшего звать отца, с колен и передал в руки другому шинигами. Когда Бьякуя сообразил, что его оттеснили практически к самому выходу, было уже поздно: плотный строй слуг и шинигами сомкнулся, и напрасно он, вырвавшись, расталкивал их локтями и бодал головой.

— Пустите! Пустите, я сказал! — беспомощно надрывался он, колотя кого-то по спине. — Там мой отец! Папа!

Бьякуя уже почти отчаялся, когда ряды слуг расступились, и он с разбегу полетел на пол, ударившись коленями. Не чувствуя боли, он попытался встать, но не сумел, поднял голову и застыл на месте. Над ним возвышался дедушка. Его плотно сжатые губы подрагивали, что означало высшую степень недовольства.

— Укитаке-тайчо, я прошу вас увести Бьякую, — произнёс он, отворачиваясь, а Бьякуе словно высыпали за шиворот несколько горстей льда. — Он недостоин дальше находиться здесь.

— Простите, Гинрей-доно, — в то же мгновение онемевшего Бьякую подняли, и Укитаке-тайчо, крепко держа его за плечи, сказал: — Мы сейчас уйдём.

— И пусть поразмыслит над своим поведением, — послышалось им вслед. — Я уже разочаровался в собственном сыне и не желаю разочаровываться в наследнике. Я приду позже поговорить.

Укитаке-тайчо крепко обнял Бьякую, так что тот уткнулся лицом в белое капитанское хаори, и даже укрыл его широкими рукавами, но это всё равно не спасало: Бьякуя слышал, что происходило вокруг. Зыбкое неведение ещё держало его, он слабо всхлипывал — и от сердитых слов дедушки, и от непонимания происходящего — но послушно шёл за Укитаке-тайчо, переставляя ставшие вдруг совершенно чужими ноги. 

— Идём, Бьякуя, — прорывалось иногда сквозь пелену. — Всё кончено, уже ничего не изменишь. Мы будем только мешать.

Всё вокруг плыло, как в дымке, время потеряло счёт, и Бьякуя лишь единожды вырвался в реальность, когда в комнату, где его спрятал Укитаке-тайчо, вошёл дедушка, и бросившийся к нему Бьякуя вместо слов утешения услышал:

— Ты до сих пор плачешь? Мой сын недостоин того, чтобы о нём плакали. Особенно тот, кого он предал.

И вдруг словно кто-то навёл резкость. Дедушка ли, правда ли — Бьякуя не знал. Он просто вырвался из сковывавшей его душной тюрьмы, сделал глубокий вдох и... настоящие слёзы градом полились по его щекам, горячие, как пламя от кидо, горькие и солёные от злости. 

 

***

Тонкая кисть, не выдержав, сломалась. Треск лопнувшего дерева заставил Бьякую очнуться от своих мыслей и, недоумевая, взглянуть на два кусочка дерева, что лежали в его руке.

— Тайчо? — поднявший взгляд от бумаг Абараи застыл с глупым лицом: рот приоткрыт, татуированные брови приподняты так, словно стремились к кромке волос, — и с кисточкой в занесённой руке. — У вас всё в порядке?

Кучики снова посмотрел на свою ладонь и выбросил остатки пишущей принадлежности в стоявшую подле стола мусорную корзину.

— Всё нормально, лейтенант. Не отвлекайтесь от работы. — Тот, думая, что Бьякуя не заметит, скорчил недовольную гримасу, но моментально уткнулся обратно в отчёт, стоило дать понять обратное. — Эти документы должны быть представлены мне на подпись сегодня.

— Так точно, — буркнули из-за кипы бумаг. — Не сомневайтесь, тайчо, будет сделано!

В голосе Ренджи нетрудно было определить издевку, нечто похожее на «Дались же тебе эти отчёты!», но когда Бьякуя собрался напомнить о тоне, с которым следовало обращаться к вышестоящему офицеру, то заметил на своей перчатке чёрное пятно от туши. Неровное, размазанное — чернила быстро расползлись по тяжёлому шёлку. Так несомненно лучше, чем прежде. Белая ткань отвратительна в своём напоминании…

— К-капитан?! — изумлённо воскликнул Абараи, когда Бьякуя, сняв с руки испорченную вещь, невозмутимо швырнул её к останкам кисточки. — Вы чего?

— Тебя что-то удивляет? Тушь нельзя вывести, а митенка без пары бесполезна, само её существование бессмысленно. — Вторая, чистая, перчатка отправилась к своей соседке.

— Опять начинаете? — проворчал лейтенант, но от воцарившейся в кабинете ледяной тишины опасливо вжал голову в плечи. — Я... я про то, что к вам бабочка от Укитаке-тайчо прилетела, а вы даже внимания не обратили! В прошлый раз он очень огорчился, что вы его приглашение проигнорировали.

— Серьёзно?

Единственное выражение недовольства, какое Бьякуя мог себе позволить, это нахмуриться, однако на Абараи, вконец обнаглевшего ещё после истории с риока, это перестало оказывать необходимое воздействие. В определённой степени Бьякую радовало то, что терпеть шумного подчинённого ему осталось совсем немного: официальная церемония представления новых капитанов Готей 13 прошла вчера, а сегодняшний день свежеиспечённым руководителям отвели на то, чтобы завершить дела в своих текущих отрядах. Однако как Бьякуя будет работать дальше? Из нижестоящего офицерского состава достойных кандидатур на повышение, на первый взгляд, не нашлось, а вдобавок… Вдобавок Абараи Ренджи, шумный, крикливый и взбалмошный, стал уже привычным нарушителем спокойствия. Настолько привычным, что Бьякуя абсолютно забыл о повышении Абараи и требовал с него, как с обычного лейтенанта.

— Я не помню никакого приглашения.

— Бабочка прилетела, когда вы на тренировке с новобранцами были, — отрапортовал тот с заметным облегчением. Должно быть, ожидал очередную нравоучительную беседу, которую, по понятным причинам, терпеть не мог. Бьякуе они тоже с течением времени нравились всё меньше и меньше: он всё чаще замечал, что огрызавшийся и сходивший с ума от скуки во время таких разговоров Ренджи ужасно напоминал его самого. — Я сообщение записал и на столе оставил, думал, вы заметили.

Скользнув быстрым взглядом по бумагам, лежавшим у него под руками, Бьякуя вытащил на свет тонкий листок.

— Тебе надо возобновить свои занятия каллиграфией, Абараи — заметил он, изучая наспех выписанные иероглифы, — это никуда не годится. Особенно для отчётов.

— Отчёты я пишу спокойно, а приглашение ждать не могло, я и торопился. Документы не страдают, сами знаете.

— Да, знаю, — рассеянно ответил Бьякуя, перечитывая про себя короткое послание.

Несмотря на то, что его принесла бабочка, а записывал Абараи, Бьякуя слышал голос бывшего наставника. Укитаке-тайчо улыбался — тепло и искренне — приглашая его прийти и немного отдохнуть, выпив чаю. Верно, если где и можно было отдохнуть, то лишь в резиденции тринадцатого отряда, где сама атмосфера располагала к созерцанию природы и неторопливой беседе, однако каждый год, накануне сегодняшнего дня, Бьякуя никого не хотел видеть. Укитаке-тайчо это знал, но всё же с завидной настойчивостью и упрямством Куросаки Ичиго зазывал в гости. Хотел поговорить, конечно же, его замысел сложно было не угадать. От того и противостоять ему было проще.

— Так вы пойдёте? — уточнил Абараи каким-то подозрительным тоном.

— Примите дела, лейтенант.

— А отчёт?

Бьякуе пришлось остудить его пыл ледяным взглядом:

— Закончите сегодня, Абараи-фукутайчо.

На сердце, как всегда в этот день, лежала тень, тяжесть воспоминаний и неотвратимость церемониального ритуала, который необходимо было соблюсти. Бьякуя не говорил никому, что больше всего желал, чтобы сегодня закат не наступал как можно дольше. За ним следовала единственная ночь в году, течение которой ему хотелось ускорить. Когда солнце скрывалось, власть над землёй забирали сумерки, и тень в его душе радостно растворялась в них как в чём-то родном. Кучики Сойджин отправился на перерождение под светом луны, а для Бьякуи пережить эту ночь стало возможно с большим трудом. С каждым годом всё сложней было работать, всё тяжелей — сосредоточиться: бывший учитель со своими настойчивыми приглашениями, взрывоопасный лейтенант, за которым требуется присмотр, Рукия, Куросаки и Айзен, недавнее решение Главнокомандующего о повышении ряда фукутайчо... Душеспасительные (но обычно не действовавшие) разговоры с Укитаке-тайчо Бьякуя никогда не игнорировал: не позволяли воспитание и правила поведения главы клана, — хотя они, к сожалению, страшно скрадывали время, не позволяя заметить, как наступал проклятый вечер.

 

— Я так рад, что ты смог уделить мне время!

Дружелюбная, открытая и такая искренняя улыбка наставника вызывала у Бьякуи дрожь... или виной тому был ветерок, гулявший на веранде, где за низким чайным столиком сидели они оба. В маленьких чашечках дымился зелёный чай, Укитаке, поправив седые волосы, проникновенным взглядом смотрел на ученика, а Бьякуя, не мигая, наблюдал за тем, как по фарфоровой стенке одной из чашек медленно текла маленькая капелька.

— Прошу, пожалуйста, отнесись к моим словам серьёзно. Кажется, что прошло много лет, но боль сына, потерявшего отца раньше положенного срока, нелегко унять. Примириться с ней тоже нелегко. Если бы мы могли встречаться и говорить об этом чаще…

— Благодарю, но я не нуждаюсь в помощи, — его тон был привычно ровным и спокойным, совсем без эмоций — как учили. Сухая благодарность — ничего, кроме неё, ничего недозволенного.

Укитаке-тайчо не требовалось знать, что Бьякуя в глубине души — или того, что от неё осталось, — похолодел от ужаса, представив, что частица самого страшного для него дня, эти разговоры, будут случаться не раз в году.

— Со стороны видней, — грустно улыбнулся тот. — Я был тогда с тобой, помнишь? Я до сих пор чувствую твою боль. И хотя внешне перемены незаметны, мне очень хочется видеть перед собой прежнего Бьякую, а не повзрослевшего с той ночи мальчика.

— Я ощущаю себя, как прежде. Не о чем волноваться.

— Неужели? Тебя совершенно ничего не беспокоит?

Бьякуя коротко скосил на него глаза и снова посмотрел на свой напиток. Никто не смог бы упрекнуть капитана Укитаке в неискренности или лицемерии; напротив, он проявлял настоящее участие и волновался за любого, кто приходил к нему, будь то даже незнакомый шинигами. Но именно эту вроде бы незаметную излишнюю настойчивость менее привилегированные и образованные души называли «совать нос не в своё дело». Бьякуя мог отрешиться от собственных чувств и стерпеть такое слабое вторжение (когда каждый день множество шинигами делали это куда более настойчиво), однако из всех ныне живущих Укитаке-тайчо был единственным свидетелем событий той ночи. Лишь он мог подобрать такие слова, которые бы подняли из глубин памяти всё, что Бьякуя в безмолвном отчаянии старался позабыть.

— Как видите, нет. Но я благодарен за беспокойство, — повторил он, стараясь отрешиться от происходящего. Встречи, когда находилось время прийти в Угендо, не длились долго. Вскоре Бьякуя сможет вернуться в свой офис... или и вовсе отправиться напрямик в поместье, ведь рабочий день на исходе.

— Ты повторяешься, — мягко сказал бывший учитель, подперев ладонью подбородок, и тихо вздохнул. — А прежде, когда тебя действительно ничто не заботило, Бьякуя, ты ни на чём не заострял внимание. И — уж прости наставника, — твои ладони.

Только думая пригубить чай, Бьякуя замер и опустил взгляд на пальцы. На фарфоре они, тонкие и бледные, казались такими же безжизненными, как и сама керамика. А ещё — невероятно беззащитными. Бьякуя не позволял себе ходить без перчаток: так не подобало главе клана, — но сегодня, по дороге в Угендо, он не стал заходить в поместье за новой парой митенок. Как результат, собственные руки представлялись ему совершенно незнакомыми.

— С ними что-то не так? — Бьякуя спросил скорее для того, чтобы поддержать видимость светской беседы. Они оба знали, что не так.

— С тех пор, как ты стал главой клана, я никогда не видел тебя без перчаток. Скажешь, я притягиваю обстоятельства за уши, но я же помню, какой сегодня день… Бьякуя, если ты поделишься, будет легче. Не заставляй относиться к тебе как к неразумному малышу, ведь ты — один из умнейших в Сейрейтее.

— Не нужно лести. — Пить и вообще продолжать этот разговор совершенно расхотелось, и Бьякуя без колебаний поставил чашку на столик. — Если бы у меня и были какие-то проблемы, в любом случае они касались бы только меня. Непристойно выносить их на всеобщее обозрение и давать пищу для пересудов... особенно в моём положении.

— Да, — в голосе Укитаке зазвучали растерянность и обречённость. — Конечно, Бьякуя, это лишь твоё дело.

Его огорчение, ничуть не наигранное, Бьякую не разжалобило. Беседа перестала клеиться: Укитаке-тайчо, похоже, не заготовил больше никакой темы, они неохотно обсудили погоду, а потом капитан тринадцатого отряда посетовал на своих бездельников-офицеров. Бьякуя, не слушая, отрешённо кивал, иногда вставляя незначительные замечания, и через пару часов Укитаке был вынужден отпустить его, так ничего и не добившись.

На половине пути в расположение отряда адская бабочка принесла весточку от Главнокомандующего о внеочередном собрании. Повернув в сторону центра, Бьякуя ушёл в шунпо. В глубине души он, будь таким же беспечным, как в детстве, назвал бы переполнявшее его чувство облегчением... может, даже радостью. В офисе отряда, пусть и в присутствии Абараи, этого отвлекающего фактора, невозможно было не думать о неположенном. Мысли сами по себе возвращали Бьякую в прошлое, ведь когда-то этот кабинет принадлежал дедушке, за столом рядом сидел отец, а сам Бьякуя, несмотря на запреты, много раз приходил, в мечтах видя себя капитаном. Свершилось, он занял этот пост, но воспоминания... Почему Бьякуя не лишился их вместе с отцом?

Кёраку-тайчо неожиданно явился на сбор едва ли не вусмерть пьяным, и совещание затянулось допоздна. Когда Бьякуя вышел из резиденции первого отряда, его лицо приласкали последние лучи заходившего солнца. Мазнули по лбу, погладили напоследок кенсейкан и исчезли, когда светило окончательно ушло за горизонт. Возвращаться в отряд было бессмысленно: наверняка Абараи, воспользовавшись его ранним уходом, сбежал в казармы к друзьям. Бьякуя мог бы в одиночестве, при свете фонаря, выводить иероглифы, дописывая отчёт, но… Когда он был ещё мал и почти ничего не понимал во взрослых играх, каллиграфия ему не давалась совершенно. Она требовала присущих роду Кучики степенности и усидчивости и кощунственно казалась Бьякуе скучнейшим из всех занятий на свете. Отец учил его, практикуя письмо не на нудных исторических очерках, а на настоящих сказках — там встречались, пусть и редко, особо сложные иероглифы...

Изо всех сил оттягивая возвращение в ненавистное сегодня поместье, Бьякуя шёл как можно медленнее, и Сообщество душ уже скрылось в плотных, спокойных сумерках, когда он переступил порог своих комнат. Смутное беспокойство, всё нараставшее по дороге к дому, уже настолько подточило Бьякую изнутри, что он не сумел даже взглянуть на приготовленный ужин: дурнота немедленно накатила удушливой волной, а отступая, оставила мерзкий привкус на языке. Хорошо хоть, что Рукия на недельной миссии в Ямато. Бьякуя не мог показывать свою слабость при ней, а названая сестра бы не отступила и после настойчивой просьбы.

Когда до полуночи оставалось не более часа, Бьякуя с тяжёлым сердцем зашёл в ту из комнат, что когда-то принадлежала отцу. Таков был порядок, что завёл даже не дедушка, а кто-то до него, и которому следовало подчиняться и после смерти Гинрея-доно. На эту ночь слуги расстилали здесь футон и ставили у его изголовья свечи — словно призрак ушедшего шинигами и вправду мог вернуться, — а для настоящего главы клана готовили фонарик и аккуратно сложенное домашнее кимоно. Натуральный шёлк, из которого было сделано одеяние, холодил кожу, будто готовя к бессонной ночи под открытым небом, а Бьякуя ненавидел его, их, вот это всё. Но он и самому себе не мог этого показать.

В дальней беседке у восточных границ поместья в очередной раз обнаружились свернутый футон и небольшая бумажная лодочка на деревянной подставке. Поморщившись, Бьякуя опустился на ступеньки, подобрав ноги, чтобы ночная прохлада не чувствовалась так уж сильно. В спящей тишине мерно журчал некогда рукотворный ручеёк, перекатывая воды над камнями, и его ложе было настолько близко к ступенькам веранды, что Бьякуя бы мог одним движением заставить лодочку скользнуть в воду. Мог бы, так полагалось — чтобы она унесла с собой фонарь в память об умершем, — но Бьякуя не хотел. Он поставил оранжевую бумажную фигурку, в которой, дрожа, горела крохотная свеча, на соседнюю ступеньку и, прислонившись спиной к деревянному столбу, закрыл глаза.

Благословенная тишина, которой так не хватало днём. Мягкий, невидимый свет звёзд, с которых, как говорил отец, умершие смотрят на них... Бьякую от испытующих взглядов родных, того же дедушки, укрывала крыша беседки, но даже если Гинрей-доно каким-нибудь образом сумел бы увидеть своего внука, что же, вряд ли для него было секретом, что вот уже который год примерный глава клана позволял себе нарушать один-единственный порядок. Среди полчищ правил, которые Бьякуя однажды поклялся поддерживать ради благополучия и стабильности этого мира, исполнить всего одно ему было не под силу.

К фонарику, который с молитвой о родителе нужно было опустить на воду, он не притрагивался.

Странное тревожное состояние, преследовавшее Бьякую днём, наконец ушло; Бьякуя мог вздохнуть спокойно, пока течение ночи не вытащило на поверхность тяжкие воспоминания. Полуночная свежесть мягко обтекала, убаюкивала, ещё не заставляя дрожать от холода, и вся природа — воздух, земля, камни — всё вокруг, казалось, замерло, подстроившись под него и утихнув. В такие минуты надо было бы молиться, и любой другой шинигами молился бы, но только не Бьякуя — и только не об этом человеке. Будь его воля, он бы давно отказался от этого невыносимого ритуала: всё равно никогда не проводил по всем канонам, отказывал отцу в почтении, которое тот не заслужил... но нельзя. Бьякуя приходил сюда не в память о Сойджине, а потому что одним из последних велений дедушки, каждое слово которого он чтил больше собственной жизни, было не забывать об отце.

Только если бы Бьякуя мог, в поместье не осталось бы ничего, что напоминало, хоть немного, о Кучики Сойджине. О шинигами, оказавшемся настолько трусливым и слабым, что он завидовал собственному сыну. О шинигами, поставившем желанный титул главы клана выше семьи и родни. О шинигами, который пошёл против правил и советов и… получил своё наказание. Но Бьякуя наказал бы его куда строже.

Колебания в реяцу он почувствовал почти сразу же. Слабое волнение потревожило пока ещё не тягостную тишину, но нечто, что позволяло в относительном спокойствии пережить эту ночь, уже ускользнуло, и Бьякуя напрягся. Никому из слуг не позволялось приближаться к хозяину до рассвета, никого из гостей, если бы таковые нашлись в тёмные часы, не пустили бы и к воротам поместья, но всё же один смельчак уверенно приближался. Вскоре Бьякуя мог расслышать его шаги — громкую и твёрдую поступь шинигами, неожиданно осведомлённого, куда идти. Странное знание для гостя. Бьякуя никогда не посвящал его в тайны своего поместья.

— Фух, едва вас нашёл, тайчо! — радостно грохнул Абараи.

Уединение рухнуло, священную тишину разорвало шумное дыхание запыхавшегося лейтенанта, и Бьякуя, не открывая глаз, поджал губы, ощущая нараставшие раздражение и даже гнев.

Дедушка не позволял кому-то чужому приближаться к ручью, когда наступала эта ночь. Слуги не в счёт, они приходили и уходили ещё до заката солнца; с наступлением сумерек только Бьякуя или Гинрей-доно могли находиться у беседки. Впервые кто-то посторонний осмелился появиться тут, и незнание Абараи никоим образом не оправдывало. Бьякуя был настолько разозлён его приходом, что даже не стал задумываться, какие причины заставили лейтенанта в столь неурочный час ввалиться к нему домой.

— По вам этого не скажешь, фукутайчо. — Тот, похоже, выпрямился перед командиром в полный рост, потому что стих ветерок, до того обвевавший лицо Бьякуи. — Потрудитесь объяснить, что вы делаете в моём поместье, пока слуги не вышвырнули вас на улицу.

— Так я отчёты принёс, — с готовностью ответил тот. Когда Бьякуя наконец соизволил посмотреть на него, то обнаружил, что Абараи сел перед ним, держа на коленях стопку бумаг, весьма объёмистую. — Вы в офис не вернулись, и документы неподписанными остались.

— И?

Разве в этом была какая-то проблема? Исполнительности у Абараи за время работы в шестом отряде, конечно, прибавилось, но и зачатки инстинкта самосохранения у него имелись гораздо более развитые, чем у того же риоки Куросаки Ичиго. Он бы не нарушил столько правил ради каких-то отчётов.

— Вы могли бы оставить их на моём столе, Абараи-фукутайчо. Это не уважительная причина вторгаться сюда.

Нужно было поскорее выпроводить наглого шинигами... без кидо и применения силы. Бьякуя повёл плечами, вспоминая себя маленького, пришедшего под вечер к беседке в тренировочных косоде и хакама, и строгое лицо дедушки, сурово встретившего наследника. «Это место не для сражений, Бьякуя, а для скорби. И чтобы никто никогда не видел тебя здесь с оружием». И сказав так, дедушка повелительным жестом отправил его, жутко уставшего после занятий, приводить себя в порядок. Это его решение, жёсткое по отношению к вымотанному подростку, было верным... потому что дедушка всегда был прав. Отец, единожды не послушав его, поплатился за свои преступные намерения жизнью.

— Сейчас без четверти двенадцать, — со странной, как будто снисходительной улыбкой пояснил Абараи, — а завтра-то мне уже нельзя отрядные бумаги подписывать.

Бьякуя, недоумевая, скосил глаза на документы, которые ему так настойчиво подсовывали вместе с кисточкой для письма. Несомненно, сегодняшний поступок Абараи требовал соответствующего наказания, тем более, что... Нет, спиртным от него не пахло, а Бьякуя не представлял, чтобы его лейтенант мог решиться на нечто подобное в трезвом состоянии.

— А вы забыли, да? Ну, что я перехожу в пятый, — посчитав удивлённое молчание знаком согласия, Абараи, потерев лоб, неловко добавил: — Это я так, не говорю ж ничего. У вас и так дел много, тайчо, и без меня, и без отряда.

Поначалу в его голосе чудилась насмешка, но, внимательно взглянув на подчинённого, Бьякуя понял, что ошибся. Лейтенант был серьёзен и сосредоточен — редко когда его видели настолько собранным, — и, наверное, насчёт бесцеремонности Бьякуя тоже поторопился с выводами: Абараи отводил глаза, ему неудобно было находиться здесь, завалившись в чужой дом без приглашения. И, к тому же, скорее всего, он рассчитывал если не на похвалу или поздравление, то хотя бы на то, что Бьякуя помнил о его повышении. Для Абараи пост капитана пятого отряда многое должен был значить, ведь они, в конце концов, встали на одну ступеньку, сделались практически равны. Конечно же, Абараи хотел, чтобы Бьякуя хоть как-то признал это… Подумав немного, он решил не озадачивать лейтенанта объяснениями, чему именно Абараи помешал, и потянулся за документами. Тот не станет волноваться, и они хотя бы примерно будут квиты.

Устроившись на нижних ступеньках беседки, Абараи наблюдал за тем, как он выводил на отчётах свою подпись. Молчал, и Бьякуе более ничего не оставалось требовать, потому-то он торопился, надеясь вскоре остаться в одиночестве, и одновременно ощущал уже, как подступавший из глубины души страх, щемя сердце, прошёл по спине морозной дрожью. Железный обруч стал сдавливать грудь, мешая дышать.

Первый такой приступ случился спустя год после смерти Сойджина. Жалко скрючившись и обхватив себя руками, Бьякуя точно так же сидел у беседки и пытался совладать со своим страхом. Страхом того, что уже случилось и никогда не повторится, страхом, который, как ни старайся, отступал лишь с первыми лучами рассвета. Дедушке он был спасительно неведом. В память Бьякуе намертво врезалось, что Гинрей-доно всегда молчаливо и неподвижно возвышался у самой кромки воды, взирая на каменистое дно ручья и его серебряные в свете луны волны. Смотрел спокойно и непоколебимо, будто предательство Сойджина чёрными демонами не рвало его душу на части, а до мук Бьякуи ему не было никакого дела. Бьякуя так и не сумел постичь тайну дедушкиной отрешённости. Днём его терзали волнение и тревога из-за предстоящей ночи, а с сумерками приходили кошмары из прошлого.

— Тайчо?

Бьякуя резко выдохнул, уставившись в одну точку — на нижнюю ступеньку, от которой откололась крохотная щепочка.

— С вами всё в порядке?

Должно быть, страшно бледным показалось Абараи лицо его командира в свете луны. Бьякуя не произнёс вслух, но был очень благодарен лейтенанту, который замолчал, передумав продолжать, и начал разглядывать свои варадзи. Повинуясь какому-то порыву, Бьякуя тоже посмотрел на них: подошва заметно истоптана, таби посерели от пыли и земли... Впору было отчитать за плохое обращение с имуществом, но вместо этого Бьякуя заметил про себя, что вот по дорожкам поместья можно было ходить даже без сандалий, не боясь испачкаться.

— Да... всё хорошо, Ренджи, — помедлив, ответил он, и, наверное, дурнота стала виной тому, что Бьякуя назвал своего лейтенанта по имени. — Я в порядке.

Тот завозился, пробормотал что-то похожее на «В порядке, уж конечно»; Бьякуя из чувства самосохранения решил не обращать на это внимания и сосредоточился на бумагах. Противоречивость собственных желаний уже давила на него, пригибая к земле. В эту ночь надлежало быть одному, без посторонних, однако Ренджи он не прогнал (хотя следовало), ведь в чужом присутствии сносить мучительный ритуал было немного легче. Если бы Бьякуя мог оставить Абараи здесь до утра! Он и так единственный день в году позволял себе нарушить строжайшее правило дедушки, разве изменит что-нибудь ещё один проигнорированный запрет? Изменит и слишком многое. Уступив соблазну снова, Бьякуя столкнётся с желанием отринуть уже какое-нибудь другое правило, а потом этому не будет конца, и однажды он станет ничем не лучше Сойджина.

— Вы свободны, лейтенант.

Тяжёлая пачка документов легла на деревянный пол между шинигами. Старательно отряхнув кисть, Бьякуя положил её рядом, чтобы остатки туши не испачкали отчёт, и отвернулся, ожидая, когда же фукутайчо соизволит уйти. Тишина, странная и неожиданная, затягивалась, наверное, Ренджи и дышал через раз, боясь потревожить командира ненароком, но почему-то не уходил.

— Идите же, — дёрнув плечом, повторил Бьякуя, и в этот момент откуда-то далеко, из центра Сейрейтея, донёсся слабый отзвук сигнала полуночной пересменки патруля.

Его теперь уже бывший офицер широко улыбнулся.

— Я не пойду никуда, — с поразительной наглостью и уверенностью проговорил Абараи. — Не пойду и точка, Кучики-тайчо, и силой вы не выпроводите меня отсюда.

Мерзавец был прав, сам того не осознавая. Бьякуя, даже под угрозой собственной жизни, не стал бы сражаться. Не сегодня, не здесь. Один раз в году он ненавидел сражения.

— Мы с вами теперь вроде бы как в одинаковом положении, а я просто ужасно долго ждал возможности поговорить на равных. И, знаете, сказать хочется очень многое.

— Не забывайтесь, лейтен... капитан Абараи, — поправился Бьякуя, разглаживая рукава кимоно. Стало слишком холодать, но в присутствии другого укрываться футоном... он предпочёл бы терпеть мороз. — Иначе станете первым в истории Готея капитаном, не удержавшимся в этой должности и дня.

— А я и не забываюсь! — тот повысил голос и сам почти сразу же, испугавшись, перешёл едва ли не на шёпот. — Я только... я хотел сказать...

— Это была идея Укитаке-тайчо? — Бьякую внезапно осенило. Конечно, не добившись своей цели, бывший наставник изменил тактику и подослал другого переговорщика. — Отправить вас сюда на нравоучительную беседу для меня?

— На какую это нравоучительную беседу? — Ренджи нахмурился совершенно искренне и, кажется, даже позабыл, что хотел сказать. — Не, это вообще случайно вышло, я искал вас, а он попался навстречу, ну и подсказал, где можно вас найти. Я только не понял... — набравшись храбрости, он всё-таки сказал, но совсем не то, что от него ждали: — Я думал, у вас только пруд есть! А тут — прям река!

Губы Бьякуи, поначалу даже опешившего слегка, тронула горькая улыбка — ещё больнее, грустнее стало от того, что своим наивным незнанием и почти детской непосредственностью Ренджи задевал в нём что-то давно похороненное, давно забытое. Однако прежнего страха Бьякуя, на удивление, не испытывал. Скорее, кроткое любопытство, потакать которому он не имел права. Разумеется, Ренджи (даже если Укитаке-тайчо просветил его, что сегодня за день) не подозревал, какие чувства и мысли всколыхнул, ему не дано понять, что такие люди, как Сойджин, не заслуживали того, чтобы о них помнили. Не понять, что приходилось испытывать ребёнку, так жестоко оказавшемуся сиротой, приходя на место, которое навсегда в его душе было связано с умершим родителем.

— Это ручей, — ответил он неожиданно для самого себя. Бьякуя не хотел ничего пояснять, просто желал одиночества и забытья, но почему-то вступил в разговор, ненужный им обоим. Совершенно неуместный в этот момент интерес пересилил, и Бьякуя взглянул на своего собеседника, чтобы обнаружить на себе внимательный взгляд Ренджи. — Такой же рукотворный, как и пруд, который ты видел.

— О... Ну да, на такой огромной земле нужно много воды. Ручей, наверное, ровесник этому дому.

— Вовсе нет. — Размышления Абараи вслух его не задевали. Наоборот, неожиданно забавно оказалось выслушать недавнего лейтенанта, и Бьякуя уже собирался ответить, но осёкся, поняв, что придётся затронуть ту тему, о которой он меньше всего хотел говорить. Однако всё-таки ответить было единственным способом избежать новых расспросов: — Этот ручей намного моложе. Его создал Сойджин Кучики в подарок своей невесте Юкио перед свадьбой. Она выросла в краю рек и озёр, а на наших землях Сообщества душ они крайне редки.

Когда Ренджи озадаченно почесал затылок, Бьякуя поморщился от такого простолюдинского жеста. Капитану Абараи придётся отвыкнуть от этой привычки, она совершенно не придавала ему мудрости и веса в глазах других.

— Простите, тайчо, но я не помню такого главы клана Кучики, — признался тот, и Бьякуя удивлённо приподнял брови. Похоже, что в своём желании превзойти его Ренджи настолько увлёкся, что изучал биографию клана. Это поражало… неприятно. Но, в конце концов, с чего Бьякуя взял, что разговор с Ренджи, которого тот, оказывается, так жаждал, будет хоть немного позитивным?

— Мой отец им и не был, — забавно было видеть, как изменилось лицо Абараи, не подозревавшего о такой подоплёке. — Титул перешёл напрямую от дедушки ко мне. Я думал, Укитаке-тайчо сказал тебе, что сегодня день его смерти.

Ренджи вытаращил на него глаза и в одночасье стал выглядеть так глупо, что Бьякуя почувствовал себя отомщённым. Его собеседник замялся, неожиданно даже слегка покраснел и вжал голову в плечи — похоже, от осознания собственной бестактности. Услышав от него сбивчивые извинения, Бьякуя позволил себе понадеяться, что уж теперь-то навязчивый Абараи уйдёт, но какое там.

— Я... я, правда, не знал, Кучики-тайчо. То-то, думаю, вы не у себя, а здесь. Эта лодочка, значит, она в его память?

Заметив, что Ренджи потянулся к поминальному атрибуту, Бьякуя для самого себя резко ответил:

— Не смей.

— Но тайчо! Её полагается спустить на воду, — возразил тот, вернув былую уверенность в себе. Ну, возможно, не уверенность, но наглость — точно. Надо было выпроводить его несколько минут назад, потому что Ренджи снова едва не коснулся лодочки — замер, лишь почувствовав, как полыхнула чужая реяцу. Бьякуя глубоко вдохнул: не сдержался, нарушил дедушкин запрет, применил силу, однако лишь так можно было остановить излишне активного капитана.

— Нет.

— Кучики-тайчо, — Ренджи упрямо насупил брови, — так полагается. Разве вы не делаете этого? А как же О-бон?

Посмотрев на него, Бьякуя отвернулся. Всё-таки спасение от одиночества далось дорогой ценой, присутствием этого шумного шинигами. Стоило ли оно того?.. Стоило. Всё же это лучше, чем терзаться болью прошлого, холодной, режущей, как острые льдинки.

— В Руконгае мы всегда отмечали О-бон, — голос Ренджи как-то потеплел, и Бьякуя, который не удержался и обернулся, заметил на его губах улыбку. Абараи сполз на самую нижнюю ступеньку, на которой сильнее веяло ночным холодом от воды, и уставился на ручей. — Только денег не было, чтобы что-то купить. Рукия плела венки, и мы вставляли в них лучинки — они горят дольше. Даже когда есть нечего было, мы всё равно отмечали.

— Я и не говорил, что мы не отмечаем, — задумчиво произнёс Бьякуя, разглаживая рукав своего кимоно. Он попробовал прислушаться к своим ощущениям: вдруг признание Ренджи привнесло какой-то недостающий элемент в головоломку ситуации? Наверное, или же Бьякуя всё-таки запоздало смирился с чужим присутствием, но раздражение почти утихло. — Просто традиции у нас немного другие.

— Тогда почему вы не пустите фонарик на воду? — продолжать гнуть свою линию Абараи.

В конце концов, его бывший лейтенант умел быть настойчивым.

— Потому что таких людей не поминают, — отрезал Бьякуя, отворачиваясь. Дёрнуло же его... откровенность за откровенность — это признак не только открытой, честной души, но и, подчас, гигантской глупости. Бьякую с малолетства учили, как вести переговоры и добиваться своего, однако он, глава клана, капитан отряда Готей 13, почти сразу же выложил всё человеку, который никакими подобными уловками не владел в принципе. — Мой отец этого не заслуживает.

— Серьёзно?

Он промолчал, уставившись на воду. Может быть, если ничего не говорить, Ренджи поймёт намёк и уйдёт? Хотя нет, этому пока прямо не скажешь... А как объяснить, что из жизни клана навсегда вычёркивали имена трусов и предателей, но с Сойджином дедушка поступил по-другому? Если Бьякуя и позволил другому шинигами разделить с ним тягостные минуты, это вовсе не означало, что он собирался делиться болью, что накопилась за долгие годы. Кучики непозволительно показывать другим свои чувства. Кучики непозволительно посвящать кого-то в свои тайны. Кучики необходимо следовать всем установленным законам и заповедям.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что услышу от вас такое, — наконец, нарушил тишину Ренджи. — Ну, про отца. Я думал, у вас была хорошая семья.

Интересно, что означала «хорошая семья» в его понимании? В мыслях руконгайца, не имевшего ни матери, ни отца, ни постоянной крыши над головой. Наверное, Абараи был рад иметь даже самого дальнего-дальнего родственника и уж точно бы не смотрел на его отношение к себе.

— Это касается только меня.

— Да ладно вам, тайчо! — тот внезапно фыркнул. — Можно подумать, я слепой! Вы же как на иголках целый день: то задумчиво о чём-то мечтаете, то лицо у вас, словно при вас кого-то убивают! Его... его убили, да? Хотя чего я спрашиваю, как будто шинигами умирают как-то иначе.

Его бесцеремонность не поражала — всё же она была неотъемлемой частью Абараи Ренджи, но неприятно задевала за живое. Бьякуе не нужны были нравоучения, просьбы посмотреть на ситуацию под другим углом, да и первоначальная робость Ренджи давала надежду, что разговор пойдёт по иному пути. Словно Бьякуя был юн, глуп и наивен.

Он невольно подался назад, напуская на лицо привычную маску.

— Не ваше дело, Абараи.

— Моё, раз уж я здесь. Я вообще-то думал высказать всё, что наболело, пока я вашим лейтенантом ходил, но это... Значит, его убили, — Ренджи покачал головой, — а я всё равно не могу представить, что же он натворил, если вы называете его недостойным. Собственного отца! Да я бы отцу в ноги кланялся, будь он у меня.

— У нас с вами разные понятия о семье, Абараи-тайчо, — Бьякуя с достоинством выдержал испытующий взгляд недавнего подчинённого. — Надеюсь, я удовлетворил ваше любопытство?

Ответ, разумеется, был отрицательным. Бьякуя другого и не ждал. Если Ренджи и вбил себе что-то в голову, остановить его могли только ледяной взгляд и куча бумажной работы. Ни то, ни другое средство теперь не были доступны. Вряд ли Бьякуя — в кимоно вместо привычной формы — выглядел уж слишком внушительно, а бумаги — что бумаги? Что в них пользы?

— Совсем нет. Знаете, тайчо, я... я просто не понимаю, — со вздохом Ренджи опустил голову и глухо заговорил: — Раньше, когда я только стал вашим лейтенантом, то делал всё, чтобы стать лучше, сильней, выносливей. Чтобы вас превзойти. Ну, вы помните. Я до последнего, честно, смотрел на вас и прямо… прямо колотило меня от того, что цели-то своей я наконец достиг. А вот только, ну, когда сюда пришёл да мы говорить начали, понял, что не особо-то вперёд вас гнался. Присматривался больше. Не, не следил, Кучики-тайчо, не думайте. Наверное, пытался понять, да.

А вот такие слова удивляли немало — Бьякуя даже не нашёлся, чем парировать. О желании Абараи взять верх в их немом соперничестве не знал только тот, кто их самих не знал: это не было тайной века, да и причины понятны. Чего Бьякуя уж никак не ждал — что Ренджи выберет себе участь наблюдателя. Как странно. Он ни за что бы не подумал, что живого и деятельного Абараи Ренджи, шинигами из совсем другого круга, могла заинтересовать его персона, да так, что его рассматривали и изучали, как диковинного зверя. Почему-то после такого признания Бьякуя не почувствовал обиды. Видимо, дело было в том, что предполагал он нечто иное.

— И что же ты понял?

— Скорее, чего не. Вы же вроде такой правильный, все законы чтите, всё по правилам делаете, по порядкам. Руку даю на отсечение, даже в своей комнате не ходите без таби. Но когда надо молить за погибшего, вы наблюдаете за луной. Своего отца не хотите знать. Это как-то… как-то выше моего понимания.

— И это заметно.

Усталость брала своё. Бьякуя под ошарашенный взгляд Ренджи вытащил из волос фарфоровые трубки кенсейкана, бережно положил украшение на пол возле себя; освобождённые от его тяжести пряди скользнули на плечи, и на Абараи это почему-то произвело странный эффект.

— Вряд ли ты пережил то, что я. Не стоит пытаться вызвать меня на откровенность, Ренджи, даже если это порыв твоей души, а не просьба Укитаке-тайчо, в чём я, честно, очень сомневаюсь. Ты должен быть благодарен, что я позволил тебе находиться здесь, а не велел слугам выгнать взашей.

Абараи, открывший рот для возражения, замолк и отвернулся, деланно стал смотреть на ручей. Бьякуя провёл пальцами по губам, раздумывая над своими последними словами. Что же так повлияло? Вряд ли упоминание о слугах.

— Когда я шёл к вам, то думал, что вы… просто существуете, — неожиданно бросил тот, не оборачиваясь, — что вы ничего не чувствуете, не любите, не привязываетесь. Эдакий, ну, идеал, из тех, что не существуют.

Идеал? Ренджи до сих пор видел в нём абсолют во всех отношениях, несмотря на чудовищные ошибки во время дела Рукии? Что же, он был совсем слеп?

— А увидел я совсем другого, живого человека, который... которого...

— Пожалел, — подсказал Бьякуя.

— Да нет же! — Ренджи махнул рукой, видимо, не мог найти подходящих слов. — Хотя пожалел, правда. Я всегда недоумевал, чего вы такой идеальный, а тут, оказывается, и вы правила нарушаете.

— Тебе так хочется понять, почему я следую правилам? — Бьякуя удивлённо приподнял брови. — Думаешь, легче будет принять разницу между нами?

Ренджи выдохнул: «Дело не в разнице, тайчо», — и замолчал уже окончательно. Минуты текли, на луну нашли невесть откуда взявшиеся облака, и мягкий серебряный свет исчез, власть захватили тени. Бьякуя поёжился. Теперь Ренджи как будто и не было рядом, Бьякуя снова остался один на один с воспоминаниями, которые, он чувствовал, вот-вот поглотят его с головой.

— Тогда Сейрейтей тоже крепко спал, — отрешённо пробормотал он, не осознавая, что произнёс это вслух, как и не увидел, что затихший было Абараи встрепенулся. — Ночи стояли тишайшие, можно было услышать треск цикады в далёком районе Руконгая. Я бы и рад этого не помнить, Ренджи.

Отец с дедушкой всегда уходили рано, когда маленький Бьякуя ещё спал. Это потом уже наследник, убежав от воспитателей, приходил в отряд, чтобы в очередной раз услышать, что его место не там, а в поместье, на занятиях. И, кажется, тот день не был примечателен чем-то, что позволило бы предупредить трагедию ночи или как-то подготовиться к ней. Присланный из отряда офицер объяснил, что и капитан, и лейтенант на миссии, вряд ли вернутся рано. Так бывало и раньше, и Бьякуя лёг спать с лёгким сердцем, не ожидая ничего.

Но нет, он же видел, что с каждым днём его весёлый и улыбчивый папа становился всё серьёзней. Старался не замечать, потому что не мог объяснить, не придавал значения, что началось это с того дня, когда дедушка объявил, что передаст свой титул ему, Бьякуе, а не своему сыну. Тогда Бьякуя ещё пребывал в счастливом неведении, что желание власти могло рассорить членов даже самой крепкой семьи. Его собственный отец, которого Бьякуя любил больше всех на свете, даже больше мамы, которую не помнил, — и так поступить с ним... Неужели он и вправду думал, что стоит овладеть банкаем наперекор словам дедушки — и тот изменит своё решение? Не просто же так Гинрей-доно запретил ему и дальше постигать собственный зампакто, наверняка видел, что у Сойджина слабый дух и такую силу ему не удержать. А отец думал иначе. Отец хотел получить то, что предназначено было Бьякуе…

— Так это всё из-за титула? — вырвал его из раздумий громкий голос Ренджи. — Из-за того, кому возглавить семью?

— Власть может испортить любого, — пробормотал Бьякуя слова своего дедушки, которые навсегда врезались в его память. И неважно, что тогда Гинрей-доно имел в виду совсем другого человека.

— Ну, и что он сделал? Устроил переворот? Перерезал всю семью? Он ведь ничего не сделал, да, Бьякуя? — Тот отшатнулся под таким напором и не сообразил даже, что к нему обратились по имени. — Просто попытался стать сильнее, как и я.

— Его никто не просил, — слова прозвучали холодно, но голос Бьякуи всё равно дрогнул. Он был не капитаном Готея сейчас, а маленьким мальчиком, снова переживавшим ночь, когда умер его отец. Но рядом не было дедушки и Укитаке-тайчо, пытавшегося уберечь от всех подробностей той трагедии.

Был лишь несносный Ренджи, допытывавшийся до правды. Глупец. Прошлое, известно ли оно или нет, нельзя изменить.

— Никто не требовал, чтобы он овладел банкаем в ущерб себе, чтобы он использовал на том задании, не до конца изучив. — Сойджин был безумцем. Даже большим, чем Бьякуя сейчас. Только безумец мог пойти на подобный риск. — Он сам это сделал. Предпочёл подвергнуть свою жизнь опасности, лишь бы возглавить нашу семью. И он сам попросил прощения за то, что предал меня.

Вот, значит, что нужно было сказать, чтобы Ренджи замолчал. Неловко посматривая то на него, то куда-то в сторону, он, наверное, обдумывал извинения, а Бьякуя вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что как раз таки их ждал меньше всего. Но на душе вдруг, как и предсказывал Укитаке-тайчо, стало чуточку легче. По крайней мере, не один Бьякуя теперь знал, кем был Кучики Сойджин на самом деле — трусом и эгоистом, погнавшимся за властью, удержать которую у него не было сил.

— Вот почему каждый год эту ночь я провожу здесь, Ренджи, — глубоко вдохнув, продолжил Бьякуя, желая окончательно поставить точку в этом разговоре. Пусть он расскажет Абараи больше, чем требуется, это необходимо... ему самому, — и почему никогда не опускаю фонарик на воду в его память. Сойджин не заслужил этого. Не заслужил.

Резко стало холодно. Бьякуя потянулся за покрывалом, положил на колени, укутав ступни. Скоро ли долгожданный рассвет? Увлёкшись то ли разговором, то ли спором с Ренджи, он не следил за временем, может, совсем чуть-чуть осталось невыносимой муки? С новым днём Бьякуя снова обретёт силы стать прежним и забыть об отце до следующего года. Поскорее бы. Слишком одиноко, слишком больно находиться тут.

— ... и более всего на свете я не хочу быть похожим на него. В роду Кучики не должно быть отступников, и Сойджин забыт, но вся эта одежда, всё…— Бьякуя взмахнул рукой, и Ренджи зачарованно уставился на его обнажённые ладони, не скрытые обычными митенками, — всё напоминает о нём. Даже в зеркале я вижу не себя. Ты понимаешь, Абараи Ренджи, каково это?

Конечно, тот не ответил. А что ему было ответить? Только очередную бессмыслицу. Разве мог бездомный руконгаец понять, как Бьякуя когда-то гордился своим отцом? Он от многих слышал, насколько утончённый шинигами Сойджин, как он красив и прекрасно сложен; слышал, что и сам пошёл в отца, что явно унаследует его ум и светлый лик… Когда же это успело превратиться в наказание? Пожизненное наказание. Даже с таким преступником, как Айзен, обошлись мягче.

Там, на другой стороне ручья, могила Кучики Сойджина. Тонкая водяная ниточка стала рубежом, разорвавшим жизнь маленького Бьякуи на «до» и «после». «До» он не знал, на какую низость способен самый близкий человек. «После» он уже никого не допускал к себе. Хисана стала единственным исключением, но, просыпаясь ночами, Бьякуя боялся и её предательства. Она так и сделала, оставив его.

Он плохо помнил саму церемонию похорон, однако куда чётче — что немедля подошёл к дедушке по её окончании. Гинрей-доно не соизволил даже взглянуть на единственного теперь уже наследника, и Бьякуе пришлось дважды повторить свой вопрос, прежде чем его услышали.

— Твоей вины тут нет. — Звучало, правда, это в точности наоборот. — Сойджин сам допустил ошибку, пойдя вразрез с моими словами. Надеюсь, ты понял, для чего созданы наши законы? Чтобы не дать слабому завладеть силой большей, чем ему положено, чтобы защитить от безрассудства и необдуманных поступков! Если не мы, Бьякуя, в Сообществе душ настанет хаос.

И он понял, насколько дедушка был прав. Даже отец перед смертью запоздало осознал свою вину, вот и…

Перед мысленным взором вновь встало лицо Сойджина — тёмные от впитавшейся крови бинты, затянутый поволокой глаз. Побледневший Бьякуя отшатнулся, врезавшись затылком в столб беседки.

— Простите, тайчо, — утерев кулаком подбородок, произнёс Абараи, и Бьякуя, только тут осознавший, что перед ним был вовсе не призрак прошлого, машинально кивнул, показывая, что извинения приняты. — Я не думал, что дело окажется настолько личным. Рукия говорит, я бестактная свинья, понимаю теперь, насколько она права. Я уйду.

— Ты не мешаешь. — И это было правдой. Ренджи не подозревал, что спас его от ужасов воспоминаний, которые были сопоставимы, наверное, с теми, что были у всех руконгайских шинигами вместе взятых. Даже как офицера его тяжело было отпустить от себя. По крайней мере, Бьякуя знал, чего ожидать от Ренджи. Думал, что понимал его. — Если я не прогнал тебя в начале, нет смысла выставлять вон сейчас. Здесь хватит места для двоих.

Но вряд ли этот по-настоящему живой шинигами захочет проводить ночь у чужой могилы.

— Я только хотел спросить напоследок: вы ещё его любите?

— Не смеши меня, Ренджи. Я презираю этого человека.

В глазах того загорелся огонь, как будто именно такого ответа Ренджи и ждал.

— Я не верю тебе, Бьякуя. Не верю. Презирай ты его на самом деле, то саму могилу бы стёр с лица земли. Но ты приходишь к ней и молча страдаешь.

Бьякуя растерянно поправил рукой волосы. Горько признавать, однако была доля истины в этом укоре от Ренджи. Он просто отказывался смотреть правде в глаза, как и с отцом когда-то.

— Он ведь твой отец, ты не можешь взять и забыть его! Потому что продолжаешь любить в глубине своей души — а она у тебя есть, я знаю, Бьякуя, как бы ты ни отрицал! — продолжал наступать Ренджи. — Не понимаю только, почему ты не даёшь ни ему, ни себе шанса на другой исход.

— На какой другой исход?

— Ну, что всё было иначе, не так, как ты привык думать. Неважно, что тебе сказали близкие, им-то откуда правду знать?

Ренджи, неизвестно когда успевший подняться на ноги, так долго призывно смотрел на него, что стоило ему с потухшим взглядом опуститься на ступеньку, как Бьякую кольнуло виной.

— Иди домой, Ренджи, — тихо заметил он. — Ты и так уже много сказал сегодня.

Не к чему Абараи разочаровываться и дальше.

— А если не пойду, то что? — криво ухмыльнулся Ренджи. — Порежете меня Сенбонзакурой? К-ксо... — выдохнул он и зачем-то вытянул вперёд руку. — Дождь пошёл.

Стоило повторить его движение — и правда, на ладонь упало несколько крупных капель. Давно в годовщину дождя не было: либо луна светила, либо небо заволакивали тучи, которые накрепко держали в себе влагу. Почему-то подумалось вдруг, что ливень и пришедший с ним холод — наказание Бьякуе за то, что пустил постороннего в священное для семьи место. Никогда ещё он так не нарушал этот ритуал… будет ли ещё что-то худшее?

— Идём, — решительно произнёс он и жестом велел следовать за собой. Сбитый с толку Абараи повиновался по привычке, позабыв о том, что как капитан не должен был подчиняться приказам, да вдобавок и непогода серьёзно его подстегнула. В тот момент, когда оба шинигами ступили на веранду господского дома, на улице стеной хлынул ливень. — Забавно. Моей семье явно не по душе твоё присутствие.

Среагировал Ренджи молниеносно — огляделся, чуть ли не испуганно, словно и вправду решил, что кто-то из семейства Кучики подобрался к нему со спины — Бьякуя не удержал лёгкой усмешки. Обиженный Ренджи повернулся к нему:

— Вы меня обманули, тайчо. Никого у вас тут нет.

— Они не здесь, а там. — Абараи задрал голову, вглядываясь в невидимые из-за ночи облака, куда ему указали. — Давно уже, Ренджи, но это не мешает им наблюдать за всем, что происходит в Сообществе душ. Особенно, за мной.

Судя по красноречивому взгляду, Ренджи очень хотелось покрутить пальцем у виска, однако он сдержался.

— Я думал, что все умершие в Сообществе душ либо уходят навсегда, либо перерождаются на земле, а уж никак не зависают на небе. Уж не верите ли вы в эту чушь, тайчо?

— Представь себе, верю.

Абараи мигом заткнулся. Бьякуя, постояв ещё немного, вздохнул, вспомнив, что кощунственно оставил в беседке фамильное украшение. Как показаться теперь перед слугами в таком виде — промокшим, с прядями, прилипшими ко лбу? Да и бумаги, из-за которых Ренджи преодолел половину Сейрейтея, они тоже забыли на улице, вымокнут все, чернила расплывутся. Ну, а то, что Ренджи, хлопнув себя по лбу, за ними не кинулся, стало аргументом в пользу версии, что его всё-таки подослал Укитаке-тайчо. Бьякуя спросил себя, почему же терпел его до последнего, не раскрыл, что понял замысел. Наверное, хотел увидеть, чьими же словами будет говорить Абараи Ренджи, что пересилит: сердце этого прямолинейного руконгайца или увещевания капитана тринадцатого. Так или иначе, Бьякуя поступил верно. Впервые за долгие годы он ощущал себя спокойно, свободно и так… правильно.

А слова Ренджи об отце — их он обдумает, но позже. Тронули они что-то в сердце, может, надежду, может, снова слепую веру, которой суждено обмануться. Бьякуя гнал подальше прораставшие всё глубже сомнения, пока Ренджи послушно плёлся за ним по длинным коридорам.

— Ренджи, скажи мне, что же ты всё-таки понял?

Тот не ожидал вопроса, равно, наверное, как и сам Бьякуя, обернувшийся к нему. Но прежде, чем слуги увели Абараи в одну из гостевых комнат, неожиданно жизненно важно оказалось узнать ответ. Почему-то всё-таки Ренджи предпочёл провести свою первую ночь в качестве капитана Готей-13 в обществе Бьякуи, а не напиваясь с друзьями-лейтенантами. Была же этому причина… или это просто Бьякуя слишком высоко ценил какую-то должность, а Ренджи влекло совсем другое. Он желал бы в это поверить, даже если бы это означало и обмануться когда-нибудь снова.

— Что я понял... — Ренджи помялся немного, но, встретившись с ним взглядом, сказал ровно и уверенно: — Мне было больно из-за того, что тебе больно, Бьякуя.

Они оба знали, что это означает.

***

Бьякую словно что-то толкнуло среди ночи, и он проснулся. Не от кошмара — они давно уже не снились, — просто открыл глаза и увидел высоко над собой тёмные своды потолка. Это была его постель, его комната, а не то церемониальное помещение, которое готовили слуги. Кажется, в сегодняшнем ежегодном ритуале Бьякуя нарушил всё, что можно было.

В пустой вроде бы спальне слышалось дыхание спящего. Ощущение чужой реяцу запоздало: она настолько была привычна, а сейчас ещё и как будто обволакивала, защищая и убаюкивая… и принадлежала, конечно же, Ренджи. Которого, между прочим, Бьякуя велел уложить в комнате для гостей в другой половине поместья. Бьякуя всегда отличался чутким сном, однако сегодня ничего не заподозрил, не проснулся, когда Абараи прокрался сюда. Он спал сидя, привалившись к стене, словно в любой момент готов был схватиться за оружие и кинуться на защиту от невидимой угрозы. И, кажется, Бьякуя понимал почему.

Повинуясь непонятному порыву, он кое-как дотащил тяжеленного Абараи до подушки. Ренджи тут же занял собой весь футон, заворочался, что-то сонно бормоча; Бьякуя отполз в сторону, уселся, подобрав ноги и глядя на спящего. Он вспомнил свой сон — отца, те дни счастливого неведения, когда ещё можно было быть беззаботным. Они с папой гуляли по поместью, Бьякуя, веселясь, босыми ногами брёл по руслу ручья, подвернув хакама до колен. С того дня, когда он в последний раз увидел своего отца живым, Бьякуя больше не ходил босиком: нельзя было, дедушка не разрешал, а дедушка прав и его нужно слушаться. Удивительно, что он помнил эти ощущения, как будто всё происходило сейчас, а не много-много лет назад.

Папа рассказывал что-то очень смешное, и Бьякуя смеялся — весело и заливисто, как раз так, как в доме было запрещено. Только Гинрей-доно ушёл на очередное совещание капитанов, так что некому было отругать наследника за неподобающее поведение.

На цыпочках Бьякуя выскользнул из комнаты. Как непривычно было ступать босыми ступнями по полу! Безупречно гладкие доски казались холодными, ни одна не скрипнула, но казалось, что вот-вот узкая щепочка с какой-нибудь из них вопьётся в плоть. Как он раньше ходил, бегал, не думая о том, что можно схватить занозу?

Веранда была мокрой от прошедшего ливня. Дождь, похоже, закончился несколько часов назад, но в отсутствие ветра вода не успела высохнуть: первым же шагом Бьякуя наступил в лужицу. Он подошёл к самым ступенькам, опёрся рукой на один из столбов, поддерживавших навесную крышу. Дерево промокло, вымокли и его руки, и ноги... со стропил упало несколько капель на волосы. Бьякуя тихонько охнул, но и не подумал отступить обратно, в тёплый и уютный дом. Несносный Ренджи сказал бы, что здесь всё по-настоящему: переполненный влагой воздух с неповторимым ароматом дождя, он сам, стоящий босиком, без всякой защиты, вовсе не похожий на главу клана, закованного в официальные одежды, укрытого от непогоды, солнца, чтобы, не дай Бог, никто не посмел его коснуться.

После дождя небо очистилось, и, подняв голову, Бьякуя увидел луну в окружении россыпи звёзд. Снова тихо. Спал Сейрейтей, спали все в доме, Ренджи... Знал ли он, к чему приведёт его появление? Или как всегда действовал, повинуясь зову сердца? А сердце у него было как у риоки, — редко подводило. Быстро преодолев маленькую лестницу, Бьякуя ступил на холодные и мокрые камни дорожки. Ноги заныли от стужи, под большой палец попал маленький камушек, но он только улыбнулся этому. Значит, за прошедшие годы он не потерял способности чувствовать, кто бы что ни говорил.

Возле беседки Бьякуя повернулся, силясь рассмотреть могилу отца на той стороне ручья. Её не было видно. За много лет маленькая рощица, которую они сажали ещё вместе с папой, выросла, а сейчас деревца вдобавок прикрывал туман.

Как же сказал Ренджи?

— Всё было иначе, так, отец? — негромко спросил он, обращаясь в пустоту.

Ему ответили слабый шелест листвы и шёпот ручья.

Приготовленная лодочка обнаружилась вдруг у самого края воды, словно кто-то хотел спустить её в поток, но не успел. А Бьякуя не помнил, чтобы он или Ренджи делали это... хотя, если тот выходил ночью из своей комнаты, то вполне мог наведаться и сюда — например, вновь зажечь огонёк в бумажном фонарике. Без чужой помощи тот бы давно уже потух во время дождя.

Быстро оглянувшись, Бьякуя опустился на колени, коснувшись ими мокрой земли. На косоде останутся следы, но пусть: оперевшись о камни, Бьякуя задержал дыхание и заглянул в воду. Течение ручья здесь медленное и, если приглядеться, можно увидеть своё отражение, совсем чуть-чуть искажённое потоком.

_— Все говорят, я буду очень похож на тебя, когда вырасту, — горделиво выпятив грудь, сказал он отцу._

_— Ты и сейчас похож, — улыбнулся тот, и остановился, чтобы потрепать сына по волосам. Ленту, которой Бьякуя обычно собирал хвостик перед тренировками, он ещё в самом начале прогулки утопил в ручье. — А взрослым станешь ещё лучше. Представляю, сколько прекрасных девушек потеряют голову, когда тебе придёт время искать невесту._

_— Не хочу я жениться._

_— Это ты сейчас не хочешь, — мягко поправил его отец. — Через несколько лет, уверен, обязательно передумаешь._

_— Драная кошка..._

_— Не называй Йоруичи-сама драной кошкой. Принцесса Шихоуин не заслуживает такого обращения, её клан такой же сильный, как наш. Стоит вкладывать больше уважения в обращение к своей наставнице..._

_— Пап! — Под красноречивым взглядом Бьякуи Сойджин умолк, но не смог сдержать всепонимающей улыбки. — От того, как я к ней буду обращаться, она не перестанет превращаться в этого кошака! Так вот, драная кошка сказала, что на меня никто не позарится, потому что я твоя точная копия. Люди будут нас путать, потом в семейных хрониках какой-нибудь растяпа перепутает наши портреты..._

_Он не понял, почему папа вдруг рассмеялся в полный голос._

_— А не ответил ли ты ей, что к тому моменту, когда ты подрастёшь, я уже стану старым и дряхлым?_

_Сердито фыркнув, Бьякуя присел на корточки перед ручьём и подался вперёд так сильно, что едва не свалился в воду. Успокоившееся после бурных порогов течение отразило их обоих, его и отца, хотя для Бьякуи в серебрящихся волнах были практически два одинаковых отражения. Только его лицо было чуть-чуть меньше и круглее, распущенные волосы не забраны кенсейканом, да и сидел он, а папа стоял._

_— Никакой разницы, — буркнул он, вытирая руки о хакама._

Теперь на неровной воде подрагивало лишь лицо Бьякуи, и странно, никто никогда не сравнивал его с отцом, так быстро выветрилось из людской памяти, что жил когда-то Сойджин Кучики, не успевший стать главой клана. Бьякуя всё равно пытался не походить на него: по-другому носил кенсейкан, никогда не улыбался и держал то единственное выражение лица, которое позволительно аристократу. А когда-то их почти невозможно было отличить друг от друга, разве что глаза, которые Бьякуя унаследовал от матери, выдавали его.

Сегодняшний Бьякуя выглядел суровей, сдержанней, старше своего возраста. Сколько раз он слышал, как за глаза его называли фарфоровой куклой? Идеальное в своей символичности сравнение, что бы ни говорил Ренджи, что он живой.

В мерцании вод ручья ему вместо собственного показалось чужое лицо: более мягкое, с грустными серыми глазами, тонкими губами в нежной улыбке...

— Т-тайчо?

От неожиданного окрика Бьякуя подался назад, и наваждение исчезло. Ручей вновь покатил свои воды, негромко плещась, лик Сойджина исчез, не слыша внутренней мольбы остаться. Подбежавший Ренджи замедлил шаги, сообразив, что появился напрасно и спугнул что-то очень важное; Бьякуя не обернулся: он и так знал, что последние шаги тот проделал, опасливо вжимая голову в плечи, как провинившаяся собака.

— Тай… Бьякуя, я… я думал, что-то стряслось, ты здесь один, и…

Как Ренджи легко переходил с «ты» на «вы» и обратно, терялся, путался, и всё так искренне. Бьякуя рассеянно скользил мыслями по нему, боясь подступить к тому, что вспомнилось, что этот самый Ренджи, сам того не зная, потянул из покрова забвения, а неуспокоившееся всё-таки сердце вытолкнуло на поверхность.

— Ренджи.

Всполошившийся, тот буквально рухнул на одно колено: встрёпанный, смешной со сна, с почти благоговейным ужасом в глазах и настоящей, что ни на есть, болью. Он молчал, ожидая, когда же Бьякуя поделится, а Бьякуя перекатывал слова на языке, и ни одно не подходило. Сколько лет он молчал, веря, что отец предал его ради силы и титула? Сколько лет ещё будет набираться сил признаться вслух, что в первую же годовщину дедушка повинился за резкие слова в день папиной смерти? Что виной всему было не желание возглавить семью, и предостерегал дедушка отца не от того, что он слишком слаб для такой власти.

_— Я просто хочу быть достойным своего сына! Чтобы Йоруичи-сама не попрекала сына отцом, у которого не хватило сил достичь банкая... которого не признал сильным даже его собственный родитель! И чтобы мой сын не вычеркнул меня из памяти, как это наверняка сделают остальные!_

— Я помню.

По спокойным водам ручья, качаясь, проплыла мимо него поминальная лодочка.


End file.
